Les archives de Torchwood 3
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Séries de drabbles/ficlets - Dossier 06 : Scandale. On a pas idée de se mettre dans de telles situations. Mais lorsque l'on fréquente Jack Harkness, il faut s'attendre à en subir les conséquences!
1. Le pouvoir des fleurs

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des fleurs

**Auteur :** Myfanwy  
**Couple :** Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones  
**Fandom :** Torchwood  
**Rating :** PG-13 (enfin, je pense…)

**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC.

**Note : **un petit drabble. je vais d'ailleurs poster ici tout une série de drabble ou de ficlet, n'ayant pas forcement de rapport entre eux. J'espère ce ça vous plaira.

Thème 11 de la LJ Com 30 Baisers : Fleur

* * *

**Le pouvoir des fleurs**

Ianto entra dans le bureau de Jack, le nez dans un rapport.

-Jack, il y a un problème avec le passage sur… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le capitaine avait la tête appuyé sur ses bras croisés, et regarder fixement… Une fleur ?

-Jack, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je tente de déterminer si cette plante extraterrestre est dangereuse !

Ianto le regarda, dubitatif.

-Dangereuse ? Extraterrestre ? Une orchidée ?

Le gallois s'approcha afin de mieux regarder. Se serait-il trompé ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas une plante ordinaire après tout. Dès que le jeune homme fut à porté de main, Jack tira sur sa cravate et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné. Il le relâcha à regret au bout de quelques secondes.

-On ne sait jamais. Je devrais peut-être faire évacuer la base pendant quelques heures ? proposa Jack, envoyant au gallois un regard plus que suggestif.

Ianto comprit enfin la manœuvre.

-Oh… Dans ce cas je suppose que je devrais rester pour t'aider.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs intentions quant à leur prochaine activité.

**Fin.**


	2. Soirée Ipod Challenge du 1er décembre 09

**Auteur :** Myfanwy  
**Couple :** Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones  
**Fandom :** Torchwood  
**Rating :** PG-13 (enfin, je pense…)

**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC.

**Note : **ce sont des petits passages écrits pour la soirée Ipod Challenge du CPAF du 11/12/2009. Comme j'ai un peu de retard d'écriture, je me suis dit que ca vous ferait patienter.

Le principe est de décider d'une playlist, et ensuite on a juste le temps de la chanson pour pondre un texte (et on ne triche pas !). Je me suis beaucoup amusé. Les textes ne sont pas passés par la bêtalecture car ils ont été écrits comme ça, interdit de changer !

* * *

**Chanson : Mr Blue Sky (Electric Light Orchestra)**

Jack soupira pour la 32ème fois. Il allait craquer, c'était certain…

_Mister Blue Sky Mister Blue Sky_

_Mister Blue Sky Mister Blue Sky  
…_

Il craqua. Il envoya valser son téléphone, et surtout la musique d'attente de la hotline pour laquelle il poireautait depuis bientôt 25 minutes. Quelle idée avait-il eu en disant à Ianto qu'il s'occupait de tout pendant que le gallois partait voir sa mère…

« Ianto, reviens !!!! »

* * *

**Chanson : Magic (Robin Thicke)**

Ianto en était certain cette fois. Ce n'était ni du à son expérience, ni a ses fameuses phéromones que Jack embrassait si bien. Non, si les baisers de Jack était si chauds, intenses, doux, sensuels, c'était qu'ils étaient magiques. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Jack faisait de la magie. Et aux vues de ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse à cet instant précis, le capitaine comptait bien lui montrer une fois encore à quel point il était doué avec sa baguette.

* * *

**Chanson : She's a Rainbow (The Rolling Stones)**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Jack les observait de la fenêtre de son bureau. Gwen avait renversée sa tasse sur Ianto. Ce dernier, stoïque, lui avait versait le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête. S'en suivit alors une bataille qui les faisait courir dans tout le Hub, en criant de rire, enfin, surtout Gwen. Ianto se contentait de lui lancer des menaces en gallois. C'est en les voyant ensemble, si uni qu'il réalisa à quel point ils comptaient pour lui.

Gwen… Un arc-en-ciel dans leur vie. Et Ianto… La lumière de sa vie à lui.

* * *

**Chanson : Happy Together (The Turtles)**

Ianto enleva sa veste et se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

Quelle journée.

Le retour de Jack. L'arrivé de ce mystérieux partenaire, fort agaçant d'ailleurs. Ses mensonges. Le sauvetage de Gwen, Tosh, Owen. Leur retour en arrière et…

Oh Mon dieu… Jack lui avait-il réellement filé un rencard ??

* * *

**Chanson : La ritournelle (Electric Sebastien Tellier)**

Il y avait cru. Pas longtemps, un bref instant. Juste assez pour se faire du mal. Il avait cru eux, en lui. Son retour. Sa joie de le voir. Son baiser. Leu baisé. Si tendre, si envoutant. Ses pardons murmurés au creux de l'oreille.

Il avait eu si peu de le perdre, mais il était revenu à la vie, comme toujours. Alors il y avait cru…

Mais Jack était reparti, sans le prévenir, sans rien lui dire. Il était partit avec son Docteur, pour le rejoindre. Le laissant seul avec sa peine et ses espoirs brisés, à nouveau.

**Chanson : Big Sur (The Thrills)**

Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un abruti pour marcher dans la rue, en souriant de toutes ses dents, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était heureux. Les gens auraient fait une drôle de tête s'il leur avait dit qu'il était simplement heureux d'aller au travail et surtout de voir son si séduisant patron. Avec qui il avait d'ailleurs passé une soirée fantastique. Ce qui expliquait peut-être le sourire stupide qu'il avait depuis son réveil...

* * *

**Chanson : On My Way (Cocoon)**

Jack était scotché à son siège. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca. L'équipe s'était réunie dans un bar après le service. Programme de la soirée : Karaoké.

Voir Gwen et Ianto chanter en Duo « On My Way de Cocoon », était… Surprenant ?

* * *

**Chanson : The story of the impossible (Peter von Poehl)**

Ianto ouvrit sa porte sans conviction. La violente dispute qu'il avait eu avec Jack avant de partir du Hub lui pesait encore sur le cœur. Il resta un moment interdit quand il vit ce dernier sur le pas de sa porte, trempé. Il avait l'air désolé, et en signe de réconciliation il montra au gallois un sac venant de son traiteur favori. Ianto lui sourit et le fit entrer. La soirée serait peut-être moins mauvaise que prévu finalement.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu. Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré cette soirée d'écriture. A bientôt !


	3. Confidences d'un compagnon

**Titre :** Confidences d'un compagnon

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Fandom :** Torchwood

**Genre :** Rien de particulier.

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** A Russell T. Davis et à la BBC…

**Note :** en réponse au défi n°3 du CPAF : « Drabble ». Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, à vous de voir.

* * *

**Confidences d'un compagnon**

Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ce serait lui, le seul, l'unique. J'ai compris à ce moment là qu'il serait tout pour moi. J'aime la façon dont il bouge, son odeur, la texture de sa peau...

Le capitaine Jack Harkness…

J'aime quand il se glisse en moi, même dans la précipitation ses gestes sont lents, presque tendres. Il a toujours un petit soupir de satisfaction dans ces moments-là, quand je recouvre son corps. Je sais que je compte aussi pour lui, nous sommes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, je fais partis de lui, moi, son manteau.

**Fin**


	4. Conversation privée

Auteur : Myfanwy

Titre : Conversation privée

Disclaimer : si un jour Rusell T. Davis et la BBC ne veulent plus des personnages, je veux bien les récupérer moi, sans soucis même !

Rating : PG-13

Note : Je suis vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT à la bourre de partout donc cette petite fic pour avancer dans mes thèmes. Écrit pour le thème 18 de la LJ Com 30 Baisers : « Dites ahhh… »

* * *

**Conversation privée**

Jack et Ianto sortirent précipitamment de la baie médicale et montèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Jack, bousculant Gwen et Toshiko au passage. Ils fermèrent les stores, attisant par la même la curiosité des deux jeunes femmes. Après un regard complice, elles se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte récemment fermée. Visiblement, les deux amants avaient une discussion animée. A leur plus grand désespoir, elles n'entendaient que des bribes de la conversation.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses! Je l'ai bien fait moi ! Owen le fait tout le temps, mais lui, c'est vrai que c'est normal vu la blouse qu'il porte... »_

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire Jack ?

_« Même Toshiko et Gwen l'ont fait! »_

Cette fois, les jeunes femmes parurent choquées. Elles s'interrogèrent rapidement du regard.

_« Je sais tout ce que tu __es __capable de faire avec ta bouche!, lança Jack sur un ton équivoque._

_Commence par la prendre dans ta main, oui, comme ça »_

Toshiko avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle commençait à vraiment comprendre ce que les deux hommes étaient en train et faire. Ce n'était pas bien, elles ne devraient pas se trouver là, à les épier dans leur intimité.

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux même pas la mettre dans ta bouche… »_

Visiblement, Jack tentait de convaincre Ianto de faire une « certaine chose ». Elles n'arrivaient pas à distinguer les réponses du gallois, seul la voix imposante de Jack traversait les murs du bureau.

_« Si tu le fais, je serais très TRES gentil avec toi. »_

Pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre de quoi il était question. Les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à avoir chaud. Surprendre un tel moment entre Jack et Ianto avait quelque chose de très excitant.

_« Vas-y, comme ça c'est bien. Ouvre un peux plus les lèvres. Fais « Ahhh »._

Jack avait apparemment réussi à faire céder Ianto.

_« Ne la frotte pas sur tes dents hein! »_

Elles n'entendaient plus rien. Elles n'osèrent pas se regarder, se doutant que l'un prenait du plaisir et que l'autre devait avoir la bouche plutôt occupée.

_« Ouiiiii ! C'est ça ! »_

Elles rougirent de plus belle. Gwen poussa un soupir de pure frustration. Savoir ces deux hommes, sexy à souhait, se donnant du plaisir à seulement quelque mettre d'elle la mettait dans un état pas possible. Elle voulait voir…

_« Allez, suce la encore un moment, c'est bien. Ouvre les yeux, regardes-moi. »_

_« Maintenant soit un gentil garçon et avale »_

Elles osèrent enfin se regarder. Elles venaient pratiquement d'assister à une fellation entre Jack et Ianto. C'était mal, choquant, inconvenant et… Terriblement excitant. Elles se trouvaient encore accroupies devant la porte du bureau, leurs visages toujours collés à la porte.

-Alors ca y est, il a fini par la prendre son antibiotique notre teaboy ? demanda Owen, faisant sursauter violemment les deux curieuses.

-Quoi ?! demandèrent-elles de concert.

Le médecin ne fit même pas attention à elle, manquant par la même leur air limite scandalisé.

-Jamais compris la phobie de ce type pour les cachets..., marmonna Owen en s'éloignant.

**FIN**

* * *

Note de fin : J'espère que ca vous a plu quand même !


	5. Regarde moi

**Auteur **: Myfanwy

**Titre **: Regarde-moi

**Disclaimer :** Jack, Ianto, et tout le reste appartiennent à Rusell T. Davis et à la BBC.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note :** juste une petite ficlette, comme ça, en passant. Parce qu'on sait tous à quel point les heures et les heures de réunion ça peut être loooooong et ennuyeux ! Et Ô combien on aimerait avoir un Jack et/ou un Ianto pour fantasmer dessus !

Ecrit pour le thème 1 de la LJ Com 30 Baiser : « Regarde-moi »

* * *

**Regarde-moi**

Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. La brillante Toshiko venait de mettre la touche finale à son programme de régulation de la faille. Projet ambitieux, trop peut-être, Jack était sceptique. C'est pour cela qu'elle leur avait préparé toute une présentation avec tableaux et diapositives à l'appui. Captivant !

-Alors, pour commencer…

Jack n'écoutait déjà plus. Depuis que la japonaise avait baissé la lumière il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule chose : Ianto. Il était si sexy dans son costume noir, sa chemise rouge, sa cravate… Bien que la tenue du gallois le mette dans tous ses états, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'allonger sur la table et lui en lever tous ses vêtements, un à un. Découvrant lentement chaque centimètre de sa peau de nacre où il déposerait une série de baisers enflammés. Le regard du gallois commencerai à se voiler, troublé par les vagues de plaisir qui déferleraient en lui. Il le supplierait alors de continuer, l'incitant par ses gémissements. Jack se sentit réagir. Il vivait totalement son fantasme.

-Je m'appuis bien sûr toujours sur une variante de la théorie des cordes, cela va s'en dire, donc…

Ianto tourna la tête vers Jack et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le gallois sursauta quand il vit la lueur de pur désir dans les yeux de son capitaine. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la présentation de leur collègue, sans succès. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Jack le parcourir, le déshabiller, le caresser, lui faire l'amour, là, à même cette table. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer brutalement. Comment diable Jack arrivait-il à déclencher en lui de telles sensations avec un simple regard ?

Le capitaine n'en pouvait plus. Il retint de justesse un gémissement en voyant Ianto réagir à ses regards. Il était prêt à déclencher discrètement l'alarme incendie juste pour se retrouver seul avec son amant. Il allait appuyer sur son bracelet quand tout d'un coup…

-Aaaaahhhh ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Jack redescendit immédiatement sur Terre lorsqu'une carafe d'eau glacée lui fut sournoisement vidée sur la tête ET sur son pantalon. Owen avait craqué.

La japonaise parut surprise de cette interruption.

-Owen ?

-Désolé Tosh, mais le voir fantasmer depuis vingt minutes, je commence à en avoir la nausée.

-Hey ! Ca fait pas vingt minutes… tenta de se défendre maladroitement Jack.

Même si Owen lui avait rafraichit les idées, une partie de son corps vivait encore très bien son fantasme précédent, brouillant sa capacité à raisonner correctement.

-Jack ! C'est en grande partie pour toi cette présentation, alors si ca ne t'intéresse pas…

-Je suis désolé Tosh.

Jack tentait de prendre l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, joignant ses mains en une prière silencieuse. Les autres pouffèrent de rire, Ianto y compris. En entendant le rire cristallin du gallois, Jack braqua son regard sur lui. Il se fit charmeur. Encore une fois Ianto se sentit électrisé. Quand un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son capitaine, il paniqua.

_« Jack, pas ça ! »_

-Bon, reprenons. Ianto, tu veux bien te LEVER et aller me chercher une serviette ? ordonna-t-il au gallois sans le lâcher des yeux.

_« Pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui soit prit en faute, tu as aimé ça autant que moi »_

_« Tu me paieras ça Jack »,_ ragea intérieurement Ianto en tentant de cacher la bosse naissante dans son pantalon avec les pans de sa veste.

FIN

* * *

Voilà. Juste un petit moment qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'espère que ca vous a plu. A bientôt.


	6. Plus jamais !

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Titre :** Plus jamais

**Fandom **: Torchwood

**Disclaimer **: si un jour Rusell T. Davis et la BBC ne veulent plus des personnages, je veux bien les récupérer moi, sans soucis même !

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note **: Écrit pour le thème 3 de la LJ Com 30 Baisers : Scandale. Bon, un petit drabble histoire de m'y remettre ! Pardon pour l'attente !

* * *

**Plus jamais !**

-Ecoutes, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, déclara Jack en soupirant.

Ianto se retourna vers lui, visiblement très en colère. Il pointa un doit accusateur vers le capitaine.

-Oh, vraiment, tu ne vois pas… Et bien peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant je t'assure, depuis que je te connais j'ai du revoir mes critères à la hausse ! Et ensuite, parce qu'il va me le faire payer probablement jusqu'à ma mort !, s'époumona le gallois.

-Ianto, calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ?, hurla le jeune homme.

Jack soupira une fois encore. Ianto frôlait la crise d'hystérie.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on nous surprend. Tu n'as pas fait de scandale lorsque Gwen nous a interrompus dans la serre…

Ianto faillit s'étrangler de gène et de colère face à cette remarque.

-Ca n'avait rien à voir, nous n'étions pas en train de…

-Pas encore, rajouta Jack, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Son amant avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des états pas possibles.

-Jack ! Il n'y à rien de drôle !

Le capitaine s'éloigna de son bureau et vint enlacer le gallois, lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou afin de l'apaiser.

-Ecoute, je lui parlerai… J'essaierai d'expliquer à Owen à quel point tu es irrésistible et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'allonger sur sa table d'osculation et…

-Stop ! Tu ne vas rien dire du tout. J'irai moi-même voir Owen pour m'excuser et tu n'as pas intérêt à en rajouter. La discussion est close, Jack, acheva Ianto, sortant du bureau de son patron et amant, l'air résigné.

* * *

**Note de fin :** J'espère que ca vous a plu quand même ! Je n'ai pas écrit sur Torchwood depuis un moment, mais j'aimerai arriver à reprendre, d'une part, pour terminer mes fics en cours, d'autre part, pour traiter tous les thèmes ! Je vais y arriver !


End file.
